


midnight

by Olemonade



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, cross posted on AFF, lowercase cause that's a mood, the girls aren't explicitly stated but technically they're there, wrote this instead of sleeping so if it sounds weird then that's probably why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olemonade/pseuds/Olemonade
Summary: midnight - transition time from one day to the next – the moment when the date changes.





	midnight

its 30 minutes to midnight and yet dahyun is still wide awake.

there's dark shadows encroaching the bedroom and the only light coming through is from the window next to her where the bright moon is shining. a cold breeze flutters the curtains and dahyun shivers, digging deeper into the warm covers.

she's silent, lost in her thoughts.

it's one of those days where everything just feels out of sorts. dahyun doesn't get them often, but there's always a certain routine she follows when it does.

dahyun picks herself up and starts her short journey to the kitchen, as silently as possible so as to not make any noise and wake her group mates up. although she's used to the place (she’s lived here for years, how could she not be), knows where to step so that the old floorboards don't make a noise, the bedroom door still never fails to squeak. echoing in the silent dorm. 

wincing dahyun curses under her breath but doesn’t stop and continues onward, shortly reaching the kitchen. dahyun picks up the kettle still sitting on the stove, fills it with water and then puts it to boil.

a night like this calls for some hot chocolate.

she's like a child dahyun muses, one that needs a certain special routine to keep her going, otherwise she would tumble like a fragile deck of cards stacked upon each other.

she sits down on the sofa in the living room, legs crossed and hums a tune while waiting. it’s one that has been stuck in dahyun's mind for a little bit too long, yet it still manages to relax her. soon enough a soft chime erupts from the kettle and she walks to make her drink, using only the liquid moonlight pooling into the room to guide her.

there's a sort of calm as she goes through the motions and takes the hot chocolate into her hands, warming not only them up, but also the parts of her that are going through something right now, fighting each other.

 

it's 20 minutes to midnight and dahyun is still there sitting, but this time on the floor, leaning against the sofa. voices echo in the corners of her mind as memories of the times they all shared in this one space run through her. dahyun’s hot chocolate is still hot and she smiles softly, remembering that sana was the one to buy it for her since she knew she likes to scald her tongue with the sweet drink.

dahyun takes a small sip, relishing in the taste. her legs are going slightly numb from all the sitting and yet she doesn't care. there's a melancholy feeling pooling in her chest, as dahyun stares at the wispy plumes of heat coming off of the mug, thinking about the parts of her that she rarely has time to focus on.

 

it's 10 minutes to midnight when sana comes paddling into the kitchen, having sensed somehow that she was awake.

she greets her with a quiet "hey" and sits down next to her, making grabby motions with her hands until dahyun allows her a small sip of the drink.

the girl sighs in satisfaction and leans against dahyun, snuggling into her with a smile.

dahyun puts an arm around sana and brings her even closer, trying to bridge the distance as much as possible.

they stay like this for a while until sana breaks the silence,  
"what's bothering you?"

dahyun hums, feigning confusion,  
"whatever do you mean?"

sana rolls her eyes, she knows dahyun, plenty of nights like this have happened before and she also knows that it's best to wait until she spills her guts. it's just that sana is a bit impatient is all and grumbles a bit to make dahyun aware of it.

letting out a soft chuckle, dahyun turns to sana and stares.

the moonlight is hitting sana's face, leaving a shiny silver trail of light that highlights her eyes. her pink lips are puckered slightly and her chest rises with every breath she takes, making the brown tresses of hair move with it.

 

it hits suddenly dahyun how beautiful sana is, and this really isn't the first time, but it still takes her aback. sana is perfect not just physically but also by how much she even cares and what she does or acts with people. dahyun admires sana.

"i don't know what's wrong, it's just one of those days. but your presence as always never fails to make me feel better." a husky voice rings through the living room and sana turns to look at dahyun when those words are said.

their eyes meet and sana smiles, god that smile of hers could stop wars, dahyun thinks. 

 

it's 5 minutes to midnight, when they talk about everything and nothing. they swap stories that have been swapped thousands of times before, but never fail to amuse them, not forgetting to react in appropriate places with dramatic gasps and huge grins, and shy giggles. periodically, dahyun and sana take small sips from the seemingly never ending hot chocolate that dahyun still holds in her clammy hands.

dahyun creates a poem about the night and sana joins in, their creativity failing them halfway and making them erupt into laughter until they snap their mouths with a shut when someone grumbles from the bedrooms.

looking at each other wide eyed, they laugh, but this time around only so that the other can hear.

moments like these is what dahyun cherishes, when they're both alone, surrounded by nothing but the comfort of their dorm. free to be whoever they want to be without any judgement. it's rare to find that these days. she feels a warm hand cover hers and sana holds it, "stop overthinking, tonight is just for us only, not anything else."

like that, dahyun is brought back to earth. no one else can do it as easily as sana. maybe that's why sana's so goddamn special.

 

it's midnight when sana kisses dahyun and looks at her like she hung the stars in the sky, unknowing that dahyun looks at her the same way.

 

it's a second after midnight, when dahyun tells sana that she loves her, with the sweet taste of chocolate still on their lips.

 

in the morning it's an abrupt and sobering realisation of waking up and knowing that what transpired had all been a dream.


End file.
